A la lueur de tes yeux
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: Le soleil éclairait par sa douce couleur rose/orangée, deux corps enveloppés dans un fin drap sur eux replié. [Kiba x ?] /!\ Amour entre deux garçons explicite.


J'ai écris ce petit OS en littérature, et si j'avoue qu'au départ je ne voyais pas quelque chose de mélancolique, les musiques que j'ai écouté pour me motiver m'ont finalement relancés vers un tendre moment gâché par une séparation futures.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pairing: Kiba x ?

Rated: K +

* * *

><p><strong>A<span> la lueur de tes yeu<span>x**

Le soleil éclairait par sa douce couleur rose/orangée, deux corps enveloppés dans un fin drap sur eux replié. Par la vitre légèrement entre-ouverte de la petite auberge, le souffle du vent, léger, venait se glisser contre les deux corps enlacés. L'un d'eux, habitué au souffle frais de l'hivernale matinée, ne fut pas affecté par celui-ci, son corps et son esprit purent donc profiter, durant encore quelques instants de la caresse apaisante du sommeil. Pour son compagnon, ce ne fut pas le cas, le vent dévora lentement sa peau, et ses paupières encore lourdes finirent par s'ouvrirent à une lenteur infinie, dans un bruissement de couvertures. L'astre solaire cognant sur son visage aux travers des fins rideaux de soie blanc, lui fit pousser un imperceptible grognement de mécontentement tandis qu'il se détachait de l'agréable chaleur de son compagnon. Ses membres engourdis craquèrent bruyamment lorsqu'il s'étira dans l'espoir de se sortir de sa torpeur matinale et à ses côtés, l'autre corps était parfaitement immobile, seul le soulèvement discret de sa poitrine témoignait de la vie qui l'habitait. Il fixait la chair aux courbes alléchantes puis, parcourant des yeux celles-ci, un sourire soulagé apparut aux coins de ses lèvres lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage serein de l'endormi.

Il se demanda soudainement comment il avait pu en arriver là, avoir envie de vivre aux côtés d'un autre garçon. Son état inquiétant l'inquiétait. Son clan –plus que tout autre- aurait dû le préserver de ce sale et déshonorant amour. A son âge maintenant il aurait dû trouver une femme jeune, féconde qui lui aurait donné quelques beaux petits « louveteaux » et qui, à leur tour, auraient perpétués la lignée…. Et ce, pour un cycle infini. Pourtant le voilà maintenant dans un lit, aux côtés d'un autre garçon. Leur histoire depuis deux années durait, personne n'était au courant. Ils se cachaient, à l'abri des yeux du village pour s'embrasser, pour laisser leurs passions s'affirmer : corps contre corps, bouche contre bouche, cœur contre cœur. Car en présence de leurs camarades, ils se parlaient peu, quand bien même fussent-ils dans la même promotion. Personne ne devait savoir de quoi étaient faites leurs rencontres, leurs escapades. Cela devait, à jamais, rester un secret. Leur clan respectif n'aurait pu supporter cette liaison, et leur clan était tout ce qu'il avait en ce monde : leur famille, leur soutien alors que les amis –quand à eux- s'éloignaient sur d'autres chemins boisés. Alors ils ne pouvaient pas se montrer égoïstes, bafouer de front les principes… Non, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu faire cela.

Le brun ravala sa salive, tandis que sa main gauche -qu'il avait glissé sans s'en rendre compte dans les cheveux de son compagnon- stoppa tout mouvement. Il le trouvait beau : endormi avec cette quiétude sur les traits de son visage habituellement fermé, ayant pour seul habit, le fin drap qui coulait comme une eau limpide sur ses hanches. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire, et il murmura d'une voix presque inaudible :

**- J'en ai de la chance pour qu'une telle personne soit à mes côtés. **

Quel dommage, qu'il fût obligé de s'en séparer. Une boule se fit sentir dans le fond de sa gorge, bientôt il devrait l'abandonner, retirer les chaines qu'il avait sur lui jetés, et feindre l'amour dans les bras d'une autre Inuzuka. Mais c'était le destin, le devoir de son clan de perpétuer, et cela éternellement, le sang de ses ancêtres. Son regard se ferma sans que pour autant ses yeux fussent clos. Feindre l'amour, c'était si cruel pour celle qui l'aimerait en retour, cependant il ne pourrait pas faire autrement, son cœur avait depuis deux années maintenant, quitté son pauvre corps pour s'accrocher, à jamais sur la peau, les lèvres et les yeux de son camarade.

Un souffle attira son attention, et il reprit sa place, aux côtés de la chaleur qui l'avait tant apaisé. L'entourant de ses bras, comme s'il fut une bouée, seule moyen de le sauver.

**- Bon matin Kiba. **

**- Bon matin… Shino.**

L'Aburame saisit calmement ses lunettes noires, posées -pour la durée de la nuit- sur la table de chevet, sur la droite de leur lit.

**- Non ! Ne les remets pas tout de suite… Laisse-moi d'abord te regarder. **–supplia le maître-chien.

Son compagnon obéit, il pouvait lui faire cette fleur avant que leurs chemins ne s'éloignent… peu à peu… déliant ce qui par le passé avait été lié.

Lentement, les fraîches mains de Kiba se posèrent sur le visage de son petit-ami –pour encore quelques jours-. Elles explorèrent la peau, la caressèrent avec beaucoup de précaution tandis que leur possesseur s'imprégnait, pour l'une des dernières fois de leur douceur. Il se souvenait distinctement de chaque petite imperfection, de chaque petite touche, et de chaque petite courbe sur le visage et le corps entier de celui qui se laissait totalement aller aux rêveuses attentions du brun.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils n'en voyaient pas l'usage, car tout deux savaient que c'était sans conteste, leur dernier voyage. Promesse de ce qui fut il y a encore peu de temps, leur amour flamboyant.

Leurs deux corps se rencontrèrent, pour ce dernier voyage qu'ils voulaient tout deux en aucun cas oublier. Leurs souffles se confondirent, leurs lèvres capturèrent celles tant désirés et pour une dernière danse, ils prirent tout deux le temps de se regarder, de s'aimer, et de graver à tout jamais, les yeux de celui qui fut l'être admiré.

_**«A la lueur de tes yeux, j'ai vu le monde dans son ensemble : Toute sa beauté, sa fragilité, mais avant tout sa force celle qui m'a fait prisonnier de tes orbes dorées. **_

_**Et pour toujours, la lueur de tes yeux brillera dans mon cœur et dans mes propres billes alourdies par la perte de celui qui m'avait autrefois redonné la vie. **_

_**Jamais, je te le promets… Jamais je n'oublierais –même pendant un court instant- la chaleur et l'exaltation de nos nuits passionnées. **_

_**Mon cœur à jamais, appartient à ces yeux, ceux qui m'ont capturé contre ma volonté… mais qui m'ont, pour l'éternité, sauvé de l'absurdité d'une existence sans ta douce odeur et tes courbes tentatrices. **_

_**Tu le sais, mon âme est tienne… Ton âme est mienne. **_

_**Et quand la mort viendra frapper à la porte de mon foyer, je lui ouvrirais, et de mon doux sourire je lui dirais : **_

_**Merci… merci, car grâce à toi, je rejoindrais, la lueur des yeux dorées qui m'ont, durant toutes ces années, tant manqué. »**_


End file.
